sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Have we been dropping changes?
Has the wiki been dropping changes recently? The other day (I forget exactly when), I was looking at the Recent Changes list... saw something new that had come up, and went to check on it, and the article wasn't there. Went back to Recent Changes, and it wasn't listed there either. It came back a while later - maybe the person posted it again or the server coughed it back up. I shrugged it off, but bust now I looked at a page that I know I changed, and one of my changes is gone. I'm not talking about reverted, or re-changed by anyone or anything... all record of the change, in the file's history is also gone. Has anyone else noticed this? Is there something screwey happening with the wiki server, eating our changes? (Having gone through a lot of file edits recently, I... well I don't like this thought). Hoping this file stays put. --Inanna 06:22, 13 November 2007 (UTC) I don't think I've ever experienced that myself. I have seen caching issues, where a page had to be force refreshed (CTRL+F5 in IE) before changes were visible in the article. Are there any specific details you can add? Which pages? When did this happen? Perhaps the staff from the main wikia site might know more? -- Xerxes 11:09, 13 November 2007 (UTC) *I've never had any problems or noticed recent changes disappearing. The recent changes list cannot be changed by anyone so if anything it might be a server issue - there was some major lag yesterday. It is possible you are having caching issues as Xerxes suggests. Also, make sure the page actually saves - there have been times where I finish an article and forget to let the save complete. But yeah, next time it happens make a post about it. And can you tell us which articles have been effected already so maybe I can dig around some? --Danik Kreldin 13:27, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Things that I can remember: # I saw two logs of Shael's visit to the Imperials go up on Recent Changes, but when I clicked on them the pages didn't exist yet. Going back to Recent Changes, they had vanished again... and a half hour or so later they seemed to be posted again. Tried Shift+Reload (Firefox) on both the pages and Recent Changes while they were gone, to check for a caching issue on my side, and it didn't clear the problem. So it seemed like some caching/reversion on the server side. These might have been the pages titled "The Empire's Tender Care‎" and "Krieg... to the Rescue?" (I'm sure the second title is one I saw disappear... not sure about the first title, but they were the first two of the set). Since the successful copies went up on Sunday the 11th, that must have been when I saw this happening. # The change that I could swear I made, was on my System List Work Page. On Saturday the 10th, after making other changes, I added Category:Asteroids to my list of links on that page. I'm 99% certain I committed the change (I usually check that the change takes effect before I move on)... but it's possible that I blanked, and didn't. In any case, when I looked on the 13th (what prompted this topic), that Category had disappeared from my links. I did put it back at that point (so seeing it there now, doesn't prove or disprove anything - you'll note no changes in the page's History for the 10th). # I also think that... after Hawke made changes to the Template:Rplog, I looked at a log and saw that the changes improved the way that titles get displayed (in my browser, I see two titles, written over each other, making it all a garble). I was excited about this change, thinking it was something that finally wouldn't happen any more. But now looking at logs, the garble is back... so I don't know if that's something else that has flipped around somehow, or if I just hit some hiccup where the titles displayed well that one time I looked at it (maybe I was looking at one of the 15 that use the RPlog template instead of Rplog, and got confused)... I've been having a pretty rough couple of weeks here, and I'm not running at my best, mentally. Maybe this is all just my mind playing tricks on me. I did check back through the Recent Changes list, and some of the planet pages and categories that I worked on, to see if anything out of those got thrown off. It all looks to be in good order, though. If anyone spots anything out of the ordinary, let me know... otherwise, I apologize for crying wolf. --Inanna 23:18, 13 November 2007 (UTC)